oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
POWER PUSH Interview 2012
Credits for carpe-jugulum on tumblr. Credits for the interview to natalie.com and interviewed by 鳴田麻未.(carpe-jugulum.tumblr.com have already down) Interview '(page 2 and 3)' … In this DVD/Blu-ray we can see the band’s on/off mode and it seemed to me that the relationship between you four is the same on stage and off stage. So obviously Taka even in private plays the one in charge, firmly pulling the members together, Toru gives pointed remarks while also being spontaneous. Then Ryota has this aura of doing how he pleases while Tomoya is the one who always keep up the smile in the circle. Taka: Right. At the moment each of us overlaps the others. Somebody compensates for somebody else and someone else compensates for yet somebody else. For example, if one of us were to crumble we would all fall down, we all keep the balance by moving around. This band doesn’t work if even one of us is missing. ──'' An exact division between you four, it’s not a power relationship where there’s a “frontman and 3 support members”.'' Taka: I don’t really like that kind of thing. I wouldn’t want to carry all the burden by myself, instead I’m more the type that shares his burdens with the members. I guess I like a band approach better. Ryota: In this tour especially, Tomoya and me have been so noisy. Toru: As always. Like every day. Tomoya: That’s not true. I’m the oldest, I just play along. (everybody laughs) Ryota: Too bad nobody thinks that! ── (laughs). On the other hand, it seems like Toru keeps his own pace whether he is late or he overslept. Toru: That I do. Well, I’m careless in that sense. Ryota: When it’s time to be irresponsible he is, when he has to be firm he is.1 ── Taka, as expected thinks about music 24/7. Taka: I really do, but more than music it’s about ONE OK ROCK. I’m always thinking about what to do so “the band won’t move back”. ── What you said just now “not moving back”, it’s evident in ONE OK ROCK activity. But when you think about the band not moving back, what do you think about in concrete? Taka: More than thinking about “what we want to do with ONE OK ROCK” I think “what ONE OK ROCK wants to do”. When I joined ONE OK ROCK I didn’t think about what to do, but my criteria was what ONE OK ROCK should do as a whole band. Because we are all different, if we shifted from that we’ll be all moving in different directions. So I look at ONE OK ROCK objectively, as a band, and think about what it should do. ── Do you always have this awareness of watching at the band objectively? Taka: I can’t help it on some things. But, ONE OK ROCK as whole on stage and fans gathering to see us, the fans shown in the documentary saying they didn’t have the tickets or that they love ONE OK ROCK, even now I can’t believe it. It really doesn’t feel real, it’s like somebody else is watching. I don’t think about that kind of things, they feel like a miracle. ── That’s very interesting. Taka: No matter what, when a person is very successful develops a certain self-awareness thinking “I made it this far”, but for us it’s the opposite, our sense of things now it’s very good. That’s why even after the Yoko Arena I don’t think “I worked hard that’s why I’m standing here”. ── So how did ONE OK ROCK get to stand on stage at Yokohama Arena? Taka: Before I said that we overlap each other and I find that the fact the four of us met and could play as a band it’s really a miracle.There’s no way I can just say it’s because we all did our best that we were up there. Instead I think it’d be better if we can keep playing as a band by holding that thought. '(page4)' … ── Opposite to what I’ve just asked you about your strength, won’t you tell us if there is some present challenge in ONE OK ROCK? Taka: If I could increase more this sense of pursuit, it’d be to improve our lives even more. Climbing to the point of overwhelming our goals, I’d like to go even beyond that. But it’s still very very far. ──'' Do you want to play in venues larger than Yokohama Arena?'' (everybody): Yes. Taka: Absolutely. Hundred of thousand, millions. There’s no way this is good enough for us. ── In a different interview you said “since the moment we formed I wanted the band to be able to play at Tokyo Dome or arenas”. Taka: Yes. Well, you only live once. If we can play in huge places, I’d like us to play as many as we can. It turns into motivation. Instead of saying “we can only express ourselves in a live house, we won’t play in venues larger than that”, I have a different view “Let’s go so we can express ourselves there” “Wouldn’t be awesome if we could say we enjoyed it?”. ── By performing in larger venues, more people can listen to ONE OK ROCK music. By doing so, for good or bad you will run out of things beyond your reach, don’t you have any resistance to that? Taka: No. I think from now on music will become more free. This too might be a new way of thinking of this generation, but so far reality was that only great bands could set foot at Tokyo Dome, and while we want to perform at Tokyo Dome, when that will happen it’s something else entirely. I believe that in seeing us somebody else doing something new will come out and be our successor. By doing so, using good music working as a bond, we can cause changes. 'NOTE' #The original sentence in Japanese is:テキトーなところはテキトーで、まとめるところはまとめるんです。Given what they were talking about, I thought that Ryota was making a comment about Toru attitude and since 適当 can also mean be irresponsible it did suggest a contrast with まとめる. External Link #http://natalie.mu/music/pp/oneokrock03 #http://carpe-jugulum.tumblr.com/post/27627729307/one-ok-rock-power-push-2012 (Can't be accessed) Category:Interview